Cry it up
by rastia
Summary: What would happen if Cece never made it through the audition? Will big brother help? Read to find out! :)
1. big bro to the rescue

Cece was waiting for Rocky to come through the fire escape. Cece could hardly stay on her seat. Today were the re-auditions for shake it up Chicago. She was nervous enough, now the thought of her being late would definitely not be a good start.

"ROCKY!" Cece screamed hoping to get an answer. Finally she saw Rocky appear. " CECE! Don't worry we will be on time." Cece calmed down and was ready to leave. They were about to walk out when the phone rang. Cece knew Flynn wouldn't bother to pick up so she sighed and went and did it.

"Hello?" Cece said hoping to get this phone call over with. "Hey sissy!" Her soon to be step brother said through the phone. "What do you want Logan? I have to leave for the re-auditions right now!" Cece groaned. "I know but your mom called and said that she was working late. So guess what? That means I have to take you and Rocky for the re-auditions!" Logan exclaimed happily knowing it would bother her. " Logaaaaaaaaan!" Cece whined. "Fine but be here in 5 minutes or I am leaving!" Cece said annoyed. "I am on the steps outside just meet me there." Logan had never seen Cece dance in person before, so he was excited and hoped she wouldn't get in. Logan didn't know how much dancing meant to Cece. He always thought she did it for the money on the show. But little did he know that he was dead wrong.

Cece and Rocky entered right when there name were called. Cece and rocky looked at each other knowing what they were thinking…. ' Its now or never'. They decided to dance to made in Japan since they sang it.

A few more auditions were done and they were about to hear who got in. Logan was surprised to see how well Cece and Rocky had done. Especially Cece. She always seemed to be the lazy type. So for her to move like that on the dance floor was a big shocker. But he was still hoping that she wouldn't get in so he could tease her about it.

A few names were called when the producer said "Blue and Hassinefer" I knew that was Rocky's last name and the weird blondes name. But after he said a few more names he finally said the last name was Blue. So that must have been Ty. But Logan noticed something. He had never said "Jones" So that meant Cece never got through the auditions!

Logan tried to search for on the dance floor to hopefully get a chance to see her but the red head was gone. She saw Rocky and decided to ask her where his future sister went off to. " Rocky have you seen Cece?" he was surprised that Rocky wasn't trying to comfort Cece. "I cant believe I got in !" Squealed Rocky. Rocky was talking to Ty as she expressed her happiness. Logan sighed, Rocky couldn't even hear him over the excitement.

Logan walked to the Jones house hoping to find his future baby sister. He walked in the door and noticed Cece's bedroom door was closing. 'Good that meant she was home.' Logan thought. He sat on the couch and noticed Flynn right beside him.

" Hey Flynn, did sissy tell you that she didn't get in?" Logan said hoping to hear a laugh from his future brother. But Flynn didn't even move. He just looked at Logan with a sad look in his eyes. That was not Flynn at all. "Hey bro are you alright?" Logan asked softly. Flynn sighed. " Cece ran though the door crying. I guessed that she didn't get in. But for some reason, whenever Cece's sad, I'm sad." Flynn said softly hoping his brother would understand.

"Cece is probably just embarrassed. And she's probably sad that she wont get paid anymore." Logan exclaimed hoping to cheer up Flynn. Suddenly anger washed through Flynn's eyes. " YOU THINK THAT'S WHY SHE WAS CRYING? SAYING THAT MEANS YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT OUR SISTER LOGAN! DANCING IS CECE'S LIFE! SHE USES DANCING AS A WAY TO EXPRESS HOW SHE FEELS! She started dancing a lot when our parents got a divorce. And shake it up is her favourite show. our dad can watch her dance on TV which makes both of them happy. Cece couldn't care less about the money right now!"

Flynn shouted then calmed down. Logan was shocked…he had never seen Flynn so angry before. And he never knew how much dancing meant to Cece. Also this proved that Flynn and Cece cared about each others feeling but still fought sometimes. It also proves that Logan has a lot to learn about his family. Logan whispered softly " I'm sorry…I never knew. …..Im going to talk to Cece."

With that he got up and fled from the room, hoping to get a knew start with his sister. He walked in Cece's room and saw her crying in her pillow. She had stained most of the pillow with make up that she didn't need to wear. "I'm sorry I let you down daddy." Whispered Cece. "you have nothing to be sorry for." Cece looked at me and just asked in a whisper" Did Flynn tell you?" she asked. I nodded my head. I sat on Cece's bed and I wrapped my arms around her. I couldn't help it, I have always dreamed of helping my little sister if I got one. But now I do. Cece sat on Logan's lap and cried in his chest. Logan just cradled her like a baby not saying anything. After 26 minutes of crying she finally stopped. "Thanks for being there when I needed my big brother Logan." Cece croaked. "But I have one question, what happened to your mother?" And with that Logan's face went pale.


	2. Logans mother

**Hey guys, what's up? I really hope people are liking my story. Once again I am sorry, I am not the best writer xD Anyways my BFF from school may be posting some kickin' it fanfic soon! So when she posts a new story I will let you guys know! For now enjoy! ****J **

Logan sighed. He knew his sister was going to ask someday. "Logan if you don't want to tell me I understand!" Cece said once she saw her brothers expression. "Its fine I knew you would ask someday…" Logan took a deep breath, "Its not a day I like to remember." Logan started off.

Flashback:

_6 year old Logan ran down stairs with a huge smile on his face._

"_Momma momma its my birthday!" _

"_Get out of my face you foolish child!" His mother said rolling her eyes._

_Logan notices his mother getting more spoiled, cranky and rude everyday. Logans dad was a very wealthy fire man who always had time for Logan. Logan always thought that his mom married his dad for the money. But he was 6 so what did he know?_

_Logan started crying and whining._

"_SHUT UP LOGAN!" His mother shouted._

_Logan's sobs got even louder._

"_I cant believe we had such an annoying child like you! I only married your stupid father for his money! I am starting to think if you or him were even worth my time! But if you tell your father you will get the beating of your life!" His mother said in a loud voice._

"_You will get the beating of your life if you don't leave this house in 5 seconds!" A voice said angrily behind her._

_She turned around and gasped. Jeremy had been listening the whole time._

"_I promise honey I just got up very cranky this morning. You know how much I love logie!" She said moving over to Logan._

"_Don't you dare touch my child! I am getting a divorce this instant. Logan will be my son, but you were never his mother." Jeremy said with anger in his eyes with a pinch of disappointment. Jeremy reached out to Logan and picked him up. _

"_Mama I hate you! You not even my mommy! One day I get better mommy than you!" Logan shouted in his baby voice. His mother slapped him and looked into Logan's eyes hoping to see tears before she leaves. Logan whimpered put not a single tear. "Why arnt you crying?" His mother asked shocked. "You not worth my tears anymore!" Logan said. Logan's mother and Jeremy were shocked by his wise words. "When did you learn to say worth?" Jeremy asked. _

"_When mommy said we weren't worth it." Logan said with pride in his eyes. "Well hears your birthday gift Logan!" Jeremy pushed his wife out the door and said "We were never in a relation ship. You were never my wife or Logan's mother. You're just a women trying to make everyone else's life miserable." Jeremy said with disappointment in his eyes. He just shut the door on her face hoping she would leave soon. _

"_logan I am so sorry for marrying that horrible lady! Now come on lets go open your real present!" Jeremy said with a grin. _

End of flashback

"Wow…that women was horrible! All she cared about was herself and didn't care that her own family wasn't happy." Cece said with wide eyes. "Ya but I don't miss her that much. After she put me through that she is basically dead to me." logan said softly. "She reminds me of someone." Cece said with sad eyes. "Who?" Logan asked with curiosity. Cece took a deep breath, "She reminds me of…..me."


	3. realizations

**I struggled to add chapter 2 but I did it! I really want people to review cuz I would really appreciate it ****J on with the story… oh and btw I do not own shake it up or how to train your dragon.**

"I'm selfish and I know it…sometimes I feel like I have act like that for attention. Also I know my mom is happy getting married….but I just care about my own happiness right now." Logan was a bit shocked to hear that. Wise words from Cece's mouth…..something new. "Cece there's a reason why I try to torture you being my sister! You remind me of my mom…but your not half as bad. You actually love and care for people unlike that witch I called a mother." Logan exclaimed rolling his eyes at the end. Cece laughed a bit.

"You know what Logan? I'm kind of glad I'm getting a big brother who can protect me. This is the first time I laughed since I got home." Cece said smiling. "So you wanna go meet Rocky at crusty's?" Logan asked. "I don't really wanna see Rocky right now" Cece said glumly. "When I didn't get in she didn't even notice! What a great friend she is!" Cece said sarcastically. "Come one kiddo lets into the living room, I'm sure Flynn is asleep." Logan was right.

Flynn was passed out on the couch with a cute little face. Logan carried him into his room and came back. "So sissy, what do you want to do?" "I don't know….hey lets watch how to train your dragon!" Cece said excitedly. Logan chuckled and out the movie in.

After it was finished noticed cece asleep with her head on his lap. He laughed a bit and picked her up. She was light. Logan places her head on her pillow and kissed her forehead. "Good night sissy." Logan went to the living room to see rocky on the couch. "Umm….Rocky what are you doing here?"

"I came to see Cece…I noticed they never said Jones." "It's a bit to late for that Rocky, Cece said she didn't want to talk to you and then she fell asleep." "Logan its only 8:30 how did Cece fall asleep?" "Me and Cece were snuggling cuz she was cold and then she fell asleep. And just in case your confused, me and Cece are pretty close now." Rocky just shook her head. "I messed up big time! She is never going to forgive me! "Come back tomorrow and talk to her, but if you hurt her again, I wont be able to hang out with you." logan said with a firm voice. "I understand, see you tomorrow!"

**Hey guys sorry this chapter is short but tomorrow I will hopefully make a longer chapter! So don't worry. I have been writing for 3 and a half hours. So peace J**


	4. sibling movie night

Its amazing how one good review makes my day! I appreciate everything guys J  
Cece's pov

1 week later

I woke up feeling nothing but happiness. Logan and I made up and we understood each other now. Know matter how happy I was I was still grumpy. That's right, I'm not a morning person. I put my hair in a messy bun and walked slowly to the kitchen. I already saw Flynn and Logan eating.

One thing that you may find surprising is that Flynn is actually a morning person, unlike me. Weird right? I made myself some hot chocolate since it was freezing. I sat in the middle of Flynn and Logan as they were talking about what movie to watch tonight. "Hey Cece, we were planning on watching Madagascar 3 for sibling night." Logan said quietly, knowing it would annoy Cece to be loud. "Sure that seems fine." Cece said dozing off.

The siblings really wanted to spend quality time together so last week they made a sibling night. They watch a movie every time. It was nice for all 3 siblings since they barley even fought anymore. Flynn yelled "CECE WAKE UP!" I just yelled "OKAY IM AWAKE STOP YELLING!" Logan chuckled at his soon to be siblings. Their parents were getting married day after tomorrow.

"Well I am going to Henry's for the day so cya sibs!" Flynn exclaimed as he ran out the door. Cece and Logan laughed a bit. Flynn called them both sibs for siblings. Logan shook his head and laughed. "You gotta love Flynn." I laughed along and nodded. Cece got up and changed. As soon as she came out Logan lifted Cece on his back.

" Why do I get a piggy back ride?" Cece laughed as Logan was running across the room. "For being the best sister I could ask for!" Logan replied smiling as she laughed. Logan knew what Flynn meant when he said that whenever Cece was sad he was sad. Well Logan felt happy that Cece was smiling again. "we are going to crusty's and meeting our friends." Logan said as he walked out the door with Cece still on his back.

Cece and Logan walked into Crusty's seeing Ty, Rocky, Tinka, Gunther, Deuce and Dina. Logan lifted Cece of his back and onto a chair in between him and Rocky. "Hey Cece….I just wanted to let you know that I am so sorry. I am the worst friend ever for not quitting Shake it up Chicago, but you know how much I love dancing!" Rocky exclaimed. Cece Sighed, as much as she was mad at Rocky, she could never stay mad at her bff/sister from another mistaa!

"Rocky its okay. If I were you I would have probably done the same. Don't worry about it." Cece said with a smile. "Cece that's why I love you, you're the best!" Rocky squealed as she hugged Cece. Cece just laughed. "I feel so loved!" Rocky started laughing along and so did everyone else. They all looked like idiots but they were one big family who didn't care about anything other than each other.

After crusty's Cece and Logan went home. Cece was putting on her blue brides mate dress to make sure it fit just right. (sorry for any spelling mistakes xD) cece soon came out to ask Logan how it was. "Well? How do I look?" Cece asked nervously. "Cece don't worry, you look beautiful." Logan replied with a smile. "Thanks." Cece said returning the smile. She soon went and changed to get ready for siblings night.

The siblings laughed and laughed until the movie was over. They were all in cece's room for sibling movie night. Cece had gotten a nice flat screen tv for her birthday. So they were all lying down on her queen sized matress with there eyes glued to the screen.

Since it was a Saturday they watched movies all night long. After another 3 movies it was 1:30 in the moring. Jeremy and Georgia would be returning from work in about a hour. "Alright kiddos go to sleep." Logan said disappointed that this night was over.

He looked over to only see Cece holding Flynn like a teddy bear fast asleep. Both were completely knocked out. Logan chuckled at how fast his sibling could sleep. They could probably sleep through a bomb blast. Logan felt his eyes drop at the sight of his sibling. They both looked so cute, in the sibling kind of way of course.

He went behind Cece and wrapped a blanket around her shivering body. After 10 minutes she still wouldn't stop shivering. Logan turned of the lights and went behind cece again. Logan wrapped his arms around cece hoping that she would stop shivering.

She stopped almost instantly when she felt the warmth of her brother spread through her body. Logan smiled and fell asleep holding cece like a teddy bear. Hugging her tightly. And cece was doing the same To Flynn. And Flynn was doing it to an actual bear. It was a cute sight.

In the moring Jeremy and georgia walked into cece's bedroom to wake them up. They looked so cute all cuddled up together. They took atleast 1 million pictures before going to the kitchen for breakfast.

I may not post one for 2 days but I will try! J Hope you liked this chapter. ;D Just asking, do you guys want me to make there relationship more than siblings, or stay a sibling bond? Let me know in the reviews thx! Bye, you guys are the best! Sry for any spelling mistakes ):


	5. marriage

Chapter 5

The next morning cece woke feeling comfy and warm. She noticed that Flynn was gone but Logan was still holding Cece. Cece smiled but she had to get up. She tried to get up but Logan s grip was firm. Cece tapped logans shoulder hoping he would wake up. But he was in deep sleep. Cece shook him and yelled "LOGAN!"

logan sat up and pinned Cece down on the bed. He noticed that he had put all his weight on her and she was gasping. Logan sat up and grabbed Cece onto his lap. "Sorry sissy, natural reflex!" logan said. Cece nodded and yawned trying to lay down again. But Logan kept her up. "Come on sissy get up!" Logan said. Cece just whined. Logan shrugged and picked cece up bridal style.

He brought her to the kitchen and put her on the kitchen counter. Georgia, Jeremy and Flynn were already eating. "Good morning sweetie!" Georgia said. Cece groaned and pointed at Logan. "He is so mean I wanted to sleep!" Cece whined. "Its okay Cece, its Sunday! Just relax." Logan said. Cece just did a sad face. Logan stood in front of cece who was still on the counter. They were the same height. If cece was standing up, Logan would be 1 inch taller.

"Look kiddo, we could watch movie's all day or even just lay down and relax!" Logan exclaimed trying to lighten up the mood. "Whatever, lets just go play basket ball or something." cece said still grumpy. Logan popped a strawberry in his mouth and said "sissy if you don't say you love me then your not getting a strawberry!" Logan said teasing her. Cece's eyes widened! "GIVE ME ONE, GIVE ME ONE!" cece said bouncing on the counter. "I love you logan so much!" Cece said kissing his cheek a thousand times. "okay, Okay relax kiddo here's your strawberry!" Logan said while laughing. Logan took the strawberry and popped it into Cece's mouth.

1 hour later

The wedding was today and everyone was excited. Cece was okay with the fact that her mom was now getting married. Flynn was happy the whole time. And now Logan was too. Cece and Rocky walked behind Georgia as she walked down the aisle. Logan and Flynn were already near Jeremy. This was a rush of excitement.

1 hour later

"Do you Jeremy Hunter, take Georgia Jones to be you wife, to love and care for her as you 2 shall live?" The priest asked. Jeremy smiled. "I do." Do you Georgia Jones take Jeremy Hunter to be you husband, to love and care for as you 2 shall live?" The priest asked. Georgia grinned. "I do." " I pronounce you husband and wife!" The priest said. " you may kiss the bride." This is the order of how they are standing: Rocky, Cece, Flynn and Logan. When they kissed the 3 new siblings all hugged and smiled at each other.

30 minutes later

Cece, Logan and Flynn were all still bouncy and excited. Finally Flynn had to much sugar and passed out on the couch. Logan and Cece chuckled as Flynn silently snored. Logan snickered before asking Cece, "May I have this dance?" He asked smiling. Cece returned the smile before replying "sure." They danced to a slow song next to Georgia and Jeremy. They were all 1 big happy family again.

In the middle of the dance you have to switch your partner for about 30 seconds. When this happened, cece slow danced with Jeremy and Georgia slow danced with Logan. "So Cece are you happy about the marriage?" Jeremy asked. Cece grinned and answered "Of course I am. If I could have a older brother and another father, I am happy to that its you and Logan." Cece answered gleefully. "That's great to here Cece, I am happy I got married to such a beautiful women with a beautiful daughter and ….unique son." Jeremy said chuckling. Cece giggled hoping this wedding wouldn't be over anytime soon.

"So Logan are you happy about the marriage?" Georgia asked. Logan grinned and answered "Of course I am. If I could have an awesome mother, a beautiful younger sister and a fun son, I am happy to that its you, Cece and Flynn." Logan answered cheerfully. "That's great to here Logan, I am happy I got married to such a handsome man with a handsome as well." Georgia answered back.

They all switched back to their original partners. Logan and cece danced for a few more songs until they got tired. When they went back to there table they noticed Flynn waking up. Then suddenly a pop song came on. Weird for a wedding cece though. It was a song called 'Shake It Up!' Cece and Rocky loved this song. But since Rocky was no where to be found, She dragged Logan and Flynn to the dance floor.

They were all pretty good dancers. So they danced together and laughed and had fun. It was nice to see Flynn having fun too. After 1 hour the place seemed empty. Jeremy and Georgia left already. The sibling volunteered to help clean up the place so the new wedded couple wouldn't have to worry about anything. After 1 hour of cleaning up they did a pretty good job. So now they had to call a cab back home.

Flynn was already in the cab when Logan noticed Cece wasn't around. Logan looked around and found Cece sleeping on the same couch Flynn had passed out on. He chuckled at the sight and picked Cece up bridal style to the cab and they went home.

Cece woke up the next day on the couch with 2 body's next to her. She looked both sides and noticed it was Flynn and logan. They were all in Cece's room. Georgia and Jeremy had left for there honey moon which was 5 days long. Cece smiled at the thought of being in a house alone with boys for 5 days. "Maybe it wont be so bad." cece whispered and lay back down. After 5 minutes she was going to get up to brush her teeth. But the minute she was about to get up, Logan wrapped his arms around her like a teddy bear. Cece tried to get up but Logan was to strong.

Flynn woke up from the movement and smirked at cece. He took her phone and took a picture of them tangled together. "Flynn not funny." Cece said rolling her eyes. "Bye Cece!" Flynn said. " no wait Flynn -!" Cece started but it was to late, he had already walked out. "Logan, wake up!" cece said poking him but no answer. "He must be one deep sleeper." Cece thought. "LOGAN!" Cece yelled getting impatient.

Logan started laughing out of the blue. " You were awake the whole time wern't you?" cece told narrowing her eyes. But it wasn't seconds before she started laughing as well. They both got up and got dressed.

**See next time on what they do! I really appreciate the reviews guys! All the positive ones honestly make my day! So that you **


	6. football and shocking knews

**Hey guys I so appreciate the reviews and everything! You guys inspire me to write more. Hope you like the chapter!**

Logan and Cece got dressed and went to the living room. They saw peanut butter on the fridge door. That meant there was a note by Flynn somewhere. Cece looked around and Logan looked at her with curiosity. "Umm Cece what are you doing?" "Whenever you see peanut butter somewhere, that means Flynn left a note somewhere." (Home alone it up) "ooh." Said Logan who was caught up now. Finally they saw a note on the ground. It said

Hey sibs! Henry came by and asked if I could Go on his dads boat for 2 days. So I will be back day after tomorrow. Pick me up from Henry's house at 7:00 in the morning. Bye (:

Love Flynn

"No way I am waking up in the morning for that!" Cece said whining. "Sorry kiddo, but your not going to be home alone." "Its fine Logan, I will be asleep anyways." Cece said grinning at her logic. Logan just smirked. "But sissy, you never know if anyone could sneak up on you and do something unexpected…kind of like this." Logan said walking closer to Cece. "What do you me-" Cece was cut of by screaming and laughing.

Logan just quickly started tickling her. "Please, please stop!" Cece said gasping with tears of joy in her eyes. Logan stopped and got up. Logan had tackled her on the couch. Cece pouted. "I hate you Logan!" Cece exclaimed in a joking manner. Logan gasped faking to be hurt. But he just smiled after that. "Love you to sissy!" He said before kissing her cheek and running of. Knowing Cece she would do something back to him.

After lunch

"Hey, Hey hey" Rocky said as she entered through the fire escape. "Hey." Cece said jumping up from the couch with Logan. "What's up?" Cece asked. "Were all going to the football game at school, wanna come?" "YES!" Cece screamed before running of to change. Rocky and Logan looked at each other and burst out laughing at how excited cece was. They stopped when Cece came back. She was wearing the school jersey and sweat pants. And so was Rocky. They both looked at Logan. "What?" He asked. "GO CHANGE INTO YOUR JERSEY!" They yelled at him. "Okay, okay, zam how loud can girls be!" He replied rolling his eyes. He change and came out. Then they ran all the way to the game.

It was mostly all guys and a few girls here and there. But everyone was looking at the cheerleaders who were getting the crowd in the mood. Then they saw the football players come out.

Logan thought it would be a dull game but the school they were against were really good. But there school was better. The whole gang was sitting in the front row cheering for there school. Then suddenly player from the other side tackled a player from there school, to the ground. Hard. Then they saw an ambulance coming. Wow that guy must be really hurt they all thought.

Then suddenly a few cheerleaders approached them. "We need one of you guys to play for john Hughes. ( there school) "Hey logan why don't you go?" Cece asked. Only the Jones family knew this **(Hunter family which include Jeremy, Georgia, Flynn, Logan and cece but for now I will keep there last name jones)** Only the jones family knew this but Logan was a pro at football. But he hates playing when people are watching him but he doesn't mind. "Cece he has no experience!" Rocky exclaimed in a 'duh' tone. "That's what you think." Cece and Logan both thought. "Just go!" Cece said pushing him towards the field.  
All the cheerleaders crowded logan giving him his football gear and football jersey, which had the number '33' on it.

Logan had the ball. Everyone watched as number 33 ran across the field for the touch down. There was only 7 seconds left. He spun out of the way as a play from the opposite team tried to tackle him. He was to fast for anyone else to catch him. The score was tied 34-34 ! It was epic. Only 3 seconds left. 'Almost there!' Logan thought. Then a bunch of players from the opposite team came and blocked his way. The only option was to kick the football. He quickly kicked it hoping it would go in.

Then right on 1 second it went in. The crown went crazy as John Hughes won the game. People came over to Logan as they congratulated him on the winning touchdown. Logan saw Cece talking to Rocky. They seemed really happy. He hugged Cece and spun her around. Cece just laughed. "Congrats bro, now you will officially be a legend in John Hughes!" Cece said grinning. Logan laughed and just answered "Lucky me." After people came to congratulate Logan, everyone went over to Cece's house. There was going to be an after party tomorrow at Rocky's house.

Everyone was just on the couch chilling when they turned on the TV. Everyone left soon after because it was getting late. Cece and Logan watched about 4 episodes of favourite shows. Just when they were about to turn of the TV, the news reported came on. "We have some very disappointing news. It seems like a cruise ship has just sunk in the middle of the ocean. This ship was called the 'steaming Suzy.' Only 56 survived out of 5000 people. We only have 3 more people who haven't been identified yet. Stay tuned for more. Back to you Richard." The reported said.

Cece and Logan's jaw dropped. They were both terrified. Finally Cece asked Logan, "I-is that the sh-ship that mom and d-dad are on? She stuttered. They were suppose to be on a cruise ship for there honey moon. Logan just whispered back, "Yes Cece, I think it is there ship."

**Dun Dun Dun! Suspense! XD lol Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.**


	7. Dead or alive?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shake it up or its characters. Also I do not own Google Chrome.**

Logan didn't know what to say. They both stayed silent in shock until Cece started shaking. "cece its okay, on the bottom of the screen they said that the names of the people who survived were on there website! So there's still a chance that they may be alive. Why didn't you read it?" Cece panicked.

She couldn't tell Logan after what happened to her when she told Lexi. Lexi was cece's closest friend after Rocky. Cece told Rocky her problem but Rocky just helped her with it. Lexi thought she was abnormal after cece told her and now only gives her looks of disgust.

"uhm, you know me, I don't like to read." Cece said nervously not looking at him. But Logan was panicking about his parents, he didn't notice anything weird or suspicious. Cece ran into her room and grabbed her laptop. She ran back into the living room to see Logan already calling Flynn.

Cece grabbed the phone and hung up. "Why did you do that?" Logan asked a bit annoyed. "We don't know what Flynn would do if he found out! Its better if he comes back and then we tell him. He could freak out!" Cece exclaimed in a "duh" tone. Logan hesitated before putting the phone down. They looked back at Cece's laptop as it was opening the Google chrome. Logan groaned. "can this load any slower?" After he said that the power went out. "Logan! You just had to say that!" Cece said angrily.

"Well sorry my princess!" Logan hissed back. Cece just sighed and walked into the kitchen. Logan groaned again. "Sorry sissy, but it's a lot of stuff to take in at the moments." Cece just ended up sighing again. "don't worry, your not the only one who is going crazy right now." Cece sat on the kitchen counter facing the living room. She popped a strawberry in her mouth.

Logan just came and sat beside her.

"Logan what if they don't come back? Both of us including Flynn would have to go to an adoption centre. We could be split up! I don't want to lose 2 of the best brothers in the world." Cece said with tears appearing at the rim of her eyes. Logan put her head on his chest. "Sissy don't worry, they'll make it. And if they don't, which wont happen, we wont let the adoption centre split us up." Logan said secretly hoping he was right.

You have to come back, you have to for Cece and Flynn. Logan thought.

Next day

Cece woke up depressed. She didn't even know if her parents were alive or not. Any girl would be depressed. She sat up and noticed that she was in a car. She stared freaking out hopping it was not a kidnapper. "Relax sissy, Its just me." Logan teased a bit putting an arm on her shoulder. "Where are we going?" Cece asked noticing it was at least 6:00 AM. The sun was staring to rise.

"where going to go get Flynn." Logan replied licking his dry lips. Cece started panicking. How was Flynn going to react? "How are we going to tell Flynn?" Cece asked awake suddenly. "You mean tell him how are parents are fine and survived a sinking ship?" Cece instently stared smilling widely. "You mean there alive?" She asked practically screaming In his ear.

Logan looked at Cece and smiled back at her. "Yes Cece there okay." Logan said gleaming with happiness. Cece started doing the happy dance in her seat. "Eyes back on the road buddy!" Cece scolded. Logan chuckled and turned his eyes back on the road. Cece fell asleep with her head on Logans lap. ( Logan is driving and Cece is on the seat beside him)

**Okay guys, sorry I took long to add another chapter. It was the weekend so I didn't feel like doing anything. Well march break is coming soon for me, so I may not post as much. It seems weird, I am more busy on the weekends then the weekdays. Oh well :P If you guys want a story on something, just PM me. You have to tell me a show, the plot and what characters you want. Anyways bye!**


End file.
